


Words.

by Misanthropy_Aesthetic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha!liam, Alpha!zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Omega!Niall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Mpreg, Smoking, Smut, alpha!Harry, knots, omega!Louis, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanthropy_Aesthetic/pseuds/Misanthropy_Aesthetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We're just living our life how we please.” </p><p>•••••••<br/>(Quick <i>shitty</i> summary)</p><p>Three alphas, and two non-mated omegas live a shitty life, they know it but they remember that this life style is just temporary. </p><p>A life style in which they live in a small, horrid two bed room apartment with jobs that barely help them pay anything, especially not Uni. They're still trying to get  use to their nest, and hope that when complications come along it doesn't tear them into two. </p><p>But hey, they have each other and weed if anything happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. High, How Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> Making small writing adjustments. x

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's an introduction. xx  
> Also this fic is called _Words._ because every chapter is based off of a word, does that make sense? You'll understand me soon.

“About fucking time!” Louis shouts then quickly stands from his seat beside his fellow platinum omega who is drinking from a red solo cup.

Harry looks wide eyed at the two, who somehow managed to find his good liquor, and sets his stuff down under the little vintage table he bought from a nice old lady. “What?”

“We're leaving,”

“To?”

“A party.” Niall answers for his delicious curvy boyfriend, “Might I add that our roommate is lame.”

“I heard that.” Liam shuffles out from the kitchen with a plate of Mac n' cheese, and offers it to the jade eyed.

“Why's that?” Harry ask after politely declining the food.

“He doesn't want to go out today.” Platinum blondie pouts.

“For once, I don't feel like _turning up_.” Liam huffs out a bit annoyed,  “I can do whatever I please.”

It takes a lot of sheer restrain for Niall to not go, and apologize to one of his three alphas.

“Hello,” Louis waves his arms, bluntly ignoring the situation, “Let's get going.”

Liam mumbles under his breath as he walks away to the main bedroom with the plate of food in hand.

“Lame.” Niall murmurs, and chugs the rest of the contents from the cup, which wasn't much in the beginning, he just wanted a little buzz on his skin; Plus he's still an omega and strong alpha drinks, will make him stupidly drunk in no time.

“Stop calling Liam lame.” Harry softly kicks the blond on his legs ushering him to get up. “Go, fix whatever you two argued about.”

“Don't wanna.”

“Well, I don't want to deal with sad puppy eyes. So, go.”

“Oi,” Louis plops himself on the sofa after Niall leaves, “Are we ever gonna leave?” 

“Let me change." Harry squats in front of his beautiful electric azure iris omega, and scratches slightly at the ear hidden by the sandy brunet messy fringe, “Help me pick something, yeah?”

Louis offers his neck as he lays on his back, “Just wear whatever s' clean... Nobody will notice your clothes with a face like that.”

Harry nuzzles the tan skin and inhales the scent that involves all his mates, from Louis's soft wildflowers to Niall's fresh smell to Liam's musky to Zayn's mellow smokey; it's a perfect mixture of them all.

Harry would love to have his way with his submissive but he reeks of other non-mated omegas, which signals that Lou will push him away until Harold smells like his own scent that is the bark from a black birch that exhibits a minty odor; So, the alpha isn't going to attempt to try it even if his nostrils are suddenly engulfed by the scent of sweet, strong, fertile excitement because Louis has a will power, a very strong one at that.

“Ah, thanks for the compliment... I think?” Harry doesn't know how to respond to that. “You smell really good...”

“I know, but you don't.” Louis scrunches his nose, “I hate it.”

“Mhm...”

“Change, and if you can't find anything just scream Lou.”

“That's what she said.” Zayn chuckles slightly after he stepped through the front door.

“How original,” Louis deadpans, “go with dear Harold, and change. We're leaving in a bit.”

“Alright.” Zayn says confused but doesn't question it, and lets himself get taken away by the other alpha.

“'M not gonna change,” Harry tells him after he's plugged his phone in near his bed. “I just wanted a reason to charge my phone longer.”

“Should I change?” The raven asks, looking down on himself.

Harry shrugs, sitting on his bed. “If you want,”

“'M to lazy,” Zayn throws himself beside Harry then buries his face in the sheets, that were never folded, and they muffle his quiet, _Lay with me_.

“You want cuddles Z?” Harry asks and runs his fingers through the Bradford lad thick hair.

Zayn nods, grabbing at the hand in his hair before yanking it down. “Help my brain release some chemicals by cuddling.”

Harry twines his limbs with Zayn, resting his head on top of the raven. “At least I know you're paying attention in one of your classes.”

“'M not, read that off a post somewhere on social media.” Zayn mumbles, slowly. “Hush please.”

The emerald iris alpha doesn't say a single thing, only presses kisses to the raven. He can tell that the other is stressed, and worried about something when he asks for cuddles specifically to him and more so after coming home because he never asks, just cuddles anyone who's already laying down. Harry likes to think he's privileged to be selected, thinks it's because he's good at being the bigger spoon. Then pecks Zayn softly, barely pressing pressure on those warm lips, “'S okay.”

Zayn kisses him back, “Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Can I join?” Louis whimpers needy from the doorway, feeling neglected from a particular dominate.

“Of course love.” Harry quickly soothes.

Louis crosses the distance between the door to the bed in seconds, and settles between the two alphas, his head resting comfortably on the collar bone of his beautiful model like alpha, “Z,” 

“Yes Umrao?”

“Why haven't you kissed me?” 

“Did I forget?”

“Mhm,” Louis nods while making a face.

“That's my fault, I didn't know if you were done with the silent treatment.” Zayn pauses, “'M a bit tired s' all.”

Louis is somewhat content with the answer but he prods on his alpha, and cuddles him. “I just realised 's four instead of eight.”

“Yeah, I was gonna tell you about that but I'd figure you would find out sooner, or later.” Harry snickers.

“Tosser.”

Harry laughs, “We can nap before we leave.”

“Or smoke pot?” Louis suggest.

“We don't have any.” Zayn mumbles out.

“Harry got some earlier.” Louis looks up, and rubs his nose against Zayn's in an Eskimo kiss. “Do you wanna take a hit?”

Zayn looks at Harry, “Can we cuddle after?”

And the other responds with an eager nod because who is he to deny such a wonderful piece of art.

“I'll go get it, and ask if the other two wanna smoke.” Louis says, hopping away. “The bong or the pipe?”

Zayn lifts his head, and Harry squints his eyes at Louis. “ _Really?_ ”

“I was only kidding.”

Harry closes his eyes, pulls Zayn to him, hears Louis barge in the spare room, and grins only after he hears Niall's shriek.

“You wanna talk?” Harry asks after a couple minutes of silence.

“Later,”

“Mm, okay.”

“Love you.”

“Love you as well.” Harry whispers, followed by shared kisses between the two until the submissive comes back.

“Here's the bong ready to light.” Louis says proudly of himself. He throws the lighter on the bed after he takes a quick puff proceeding to make his fingers into a gun before pointing it to his mouth, suggesting if anyone wanted to shot gun.

“I'll smoke later.” Harry tells him.

Louis shrugs, and presses his lips to the now sitting Zayn without consent.

The raven quickly grabs the bong as to not make Louis drop it; because the bong, nicknamed Florence, itself cost them a lot of money, mind you Zayn took long hours to draw every exquisite colorful scale in the hues of blues and purples making it look as realistic as a fictional animal could be so, he'll be dammed if Louis breaks it.

The amber eyed breathed in the hot blissful smoke, loving the way Louis warm tongue slides against his bottom lip before he retrieves back, and settles on his plum bum.

“Nicely done.” Niall comments, surprising them all momentarily, and moves to the bed with Liam in hand.

Zayn let's out the smoke in small O's, that makes them appear like bullets, and directs them to his omega who chuckles in response to the playful lad because oh the puns...

Niall wraps his long digits around Florence where it sits in the gap between Zayn legs, he grabs the lighter in his other hand while placing his mouth on the tip before he lights it up and inhales a long drag, his mouth parts moments later to let the cloud of thick smoke roll out in an Irish waterfall to only be sucked in by Liam.

They do not waste any precious smoke in this house.

Harry rolls on his side to see Liam taking the bong away from Zayn, and the bloke with a tiger tattoo quirks his brow up to Harry.

See Harry doesn't actually want to get high because he just doesn't want to, simple as that honestly, but how can you not when everyone in the room is smoking?

Peer pressure at it's finest.

Harry gives in, sitting up he leans forward to cup Zayn's face into his hands.

Zayn smiles and exhales the smoke into a straight line that awaits the other's parted lips.

“Florence my dear, you never fail.” Niall sighs content, passing it to Louis as he reclines on Liam, and blow the smoke into his alpha face.

“Course she doesn't,” Louis pats the bong. “Another round fellows?”

They all nod, and Louis packs the bowl with a pine green that Harry's eye colour puts to shame. “Who wants it?”

Harry raises his hand, and moves Zayn a bit from his lap to reach for the lovely miss Florence. “Do a trick?”

“Me?” Zayn lisped.

Harry nods so Zayn takes a long deep breath, holds his hand out, waits for a couple of seconds and blows out o's; When they reach underneath his palm he snap his finger causing them to form into awkward hearts, hearts none the less.

Harry as well as the other fawns over the raven. “Yeah, I love you.”

Zayn smiles, tongue behind teeth before kissing Harry, a long sweet kiss.

“Think we should stay home today?” Niall suggest accent thick.

“Yeah, I'd rather be with my boyfriends.” Louis agrees laying his head on Niall lap.

“'S a good way to end the night.”


	2. Odaxelagnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The definition of the title for this chapter will be posted on the bottom note. That's how I'll do it for all of them if your curious to know the meaning. Con todo el amor! X

Liam is the first to wake out of the five, not surprisingly, he's careful to not get any of them up as he scoots under the duvets.

Yesterday night after they finished smoking they all fell asleep cuddled one to another in the same small bed, there wasn't much room for space which there was no complaint about even if Niall kicked Louis balls accidentally, because it did help their bodies keep warmth against the harsh cold since no one wanted to get out to turn the heater on, that and it cost money because it's gas based.

His toes feel cold against the fake wood floor, and he thinks himself that maybe he should stay in bed a little longer but he can't, breakfast must be done in time before they all depart to do their daily things.

It's usually three, and two who share the same schedule on a day to day basis. Today Liam, and Louis schedule run together due to sports. Niall, Zayn, and Harry have to work. 

The soft pad of bunny slippers, that belong to Harry, are heard as Liam makes his way to the bathroom where he brushes his teeth. 

No one likes morning breath. 

In the kitchen he's quiet when he gets out the essentials. He has a kettle of water boiling, just water, he knows that Louis has his favorite kind of tea that differs to the green tea Harry loves while the other two don't care, and he sets up his pans to make simple eggs, and sausages.

About fourteen minutes into cooking he feels hands on his waist and warm lips on his neck that cause him to lower the heat on the stove. 

He knows who it is just from the kiss because everyone has a preferred spot to kiss: Zayn is on the collar bone, Niall on the cheek while Harry is on the lips opposed to Liam whose a gentleman, and kisses hands compared to naughty Louis who kisses anywhere on the neck, mostly the back. 

“Morning Leeyum,” Louis rasp, wrapping his arms around said person.

“Morning Lou.” Liam turns in his hold before pushing them away from the hot appliances, he doesn't want his omega to end up getting burned. 

“Smells amazing as always,” Louis smiles shyly. 

“Thank you.” Liam brings Louis hand up to his lips, and plants a kiss there. “Did I wake you?” 

“Course not,”

“Why are you up then?” Liam's hand comes to Louis chin where his thumb rest comfortably on the outer part of his lip.

“Wanted to help make breakfast.” Louis truthfully answers before moving his hand to the nape of Liam neck. “'Cause ya know, according to the government, 'm suppose to act like a housewife.”

Liam snorts, Louis and Niall are definitely omegas but they sure as hell don't act like one. In this nest the omegas are the kings, and the alphas are just peasants blessed by their grace. “'S almost ready love.”

“You can kiss me if you want,” Louis tells him softly when he notices the gaze on his lips.

Liam bite his inner cheek before leaning close, head pressed to head, “I know.”

“But you like being a tease, don't you?”

“No,” Liam laughs quietly which causes the blue eyed to smile wide, crinkles and all. “I just like to know I have permission to do so.”

“Bloody fool.”

Liam presses his lips to Louis, tenderly showing him that he loves him more than he did yesterday and less than he will tomorrow.

 _How cliché,_ Liam thinks.

As their lips slide into one another they produce subtle nosies, and Louis has his fingers entwined with the end of Liam's hair.

Liam's hand stays just above the supple curve of Louis' bum where his thumb slides under the hem of the cotton shirt. 

“Ah, that was a little more than anticipated.” Louis admits, surprised. “Quite hot as well I might add. I think we should skip Uni today.”

Liam blushes to his boyfriend suggestion, “No. We need to keep our grades up.”

“Says who?”

“Well first of all: Our parents, professors, that one weird counselor—”

“I get it.”

“—That lady in front of us, The old gay neighbor”

“Okay!”

“—The coach, oh and of course me.”

“Alright. Jeez.” Louis crosses his arms, sniffles and then pouts. “Zayn's smoking in the morning, and he's doing it without me.”

Liam eyes widen with realization, and quickly turns around to flip the sausages. “That wasn't Zayn... Fuck they're burnt on one side.”

“'S okay, we can cut that part off.”

“Mister, you are a distraction in the kitchen. 'M gonna have to ask you to leave.”

“If you promise to blow me I will.”

Liam makes a face, and then points to the doorway. “Out, you menace.”

“Fine. Fine. I'll leave. 'S not my fault you can't multi-task, and think straight.”

“If you weren't so bleeding hot, I wouldn't have to.” Liam retorts, he knows exactly what Louis is doing right now, and he's still falling for it.

“Well fuck me, for just wanting to do something helpful with my boyfriend.”

The alpha growls as he pushes Louis up on the counter top. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck me.” Louis smirks pleasantly, wrapping his legs around Liam's lower torso.

Liam runs his hands along Louis outer thigh. “Hate you.”

“Yeah. Whatever.” The blue eyed mocks before kissing Liam along his jaw.

The brown eyed hands drop to Louis bum, and cups them.

“C'mon, you can't even feel me up right. What a man.” Louis taunts.

Liam is to say the least pissed now. His fingers dig into Louis arse, and Louis let's out a low chuckle. “That a boy.”

“Should I, um, just leave?” Niall pipes up when he enters the kitchen. 

Liam instantly has his hands off of Lou, and shakes his head vigorously. “No.”

“You can join if you'd like.” Louis suggest, innocently swinging his legs from where he's seated on the counter.

“Don't think Liam here wants that anymore,” Niall points to Liam softening boner. “anyways I just came for a glass of orange juice.”

“By all means, don't let us stop you from getting your morning nutrients.” Louis smiles, and makes hand to grab at Liam who pushes him away while purposely trying to avoid eye contact with Niall. Although they've all fucked Liam still shy about it but don't let that fool you.

“Your knot s' wonderful Liam.” Niall compliments adding more to the brown eyed flushed face before pressing a peck to his cheek.

If Liam were to have had a tail it would be wagging in happiness at the approval of his knot from his omega, he clears his throat, “Breakfast s' ready, if you want to eat.”

“Hell yeah, 'm hungry.” The blonde bloke says as if he didn't almost experience a live porno.

“C'mere leyumm.” Louis whines.

“No, Niall's here.” Liam chastises, but almost, just almost gives in.

Louis shrugs, “So, he'll probably stare like the fucking perv he is.”

“Ya know, I haven't left.”

“Mood ruined.” Liam states quietly making more food for his the rest of his boyfriends.

“'S nothing I haven't seen Payno.” Niall adds.

“Leave!” Louis deadpans.

“Prat.” Niall laughs at Louis face expression, kisses him while he grabs the plate Liam made, and strolls away. “Love you both.”

“So, are we not?”

“No Lou.” Liam hides his face. “'M so embarssed.”

“That's nothing to be embarssed about.” Louis winks and points to Liam's lower region.

Liam is flustered, so with his puppy eyes he pleads for Louis to move on from this conversation.

“Well, at least give me a kiss you prude.”

Liam comes to Louis and kisses him long, long enough to have Harry coming for breakfast with a very sleepy Zayn in arms.

Zayn might be an alpha but he's more of the, fuck the government for trying to tell me why I have to act or treat my omega a certain way; and all the alphas from this nest are like that. It's also why Louis and Niall swear to have their pups one day, because they are treated like equals and not like brainless, pretty, sex slaves. A modern nest one could say.

“He doesn't want to waste any seconds of precious sleep.” Harry tells them.

“How does carrying him help with just that?” Louis asks.

“Well he's still sleeping, is he not?”

“Yeah. Alright. Whatever, sit down.” Louis doesn't try to make logic of it because it's still a little early and also his heart is swelling at the site.

“Maybe tomorrow we can try this again.” Liam asks, hopeful.

“Eh, I don't know Payno.” Louis ponders over it, smiling when Liam frowns and hops off to greet his other loves.

“Morning Harold.” Louis says kissing the back of his neck, bending down to do the same to Zayn who's propped on top of Harry's lap. “Morning Z.”

“Morning,” Harry kisses Louis lips then adds. “I don't want to go to work anymore.”

“I think the laziness has finally rubbed on you Harold.”

“We did it,” Zayn mumbles sleepily, extending his hand to Louis who high-fives him.

“Sucks, the three have to work.” Liam pity's them then places two plates of food accompanied by a cup of Harry's tea, and some orange juice for Zayn. “Eat up.”

“Looks good Li.” Harry comments, picking up the fork, and looks down to the figure on him. “You hungry baby?”

“You gonna feed me?”

“'S definitely not why he's asking Z.” Louis remarks in his classy sass attitude.

“C'mon, I'll feed you too.” Liam tugs on Louis arms after greeting the others with a kiss to the knuckles.

“I love you,” Zayn moans quietly as he cuddles himself further into Harry.

“I know.”

“Don't be so presumptuous.”

“My vocabulary s' rubbing off on you.” Harry teases. “Good.”

“'M gonna start hanging out with Louis.” Zayn says, opening his mouth to be fed more.

“You do that babe.”

“Fucking love you.”

“Sap,” Harry banters. “Sap, that is what you are.” 

“Sod off.” Zayn blushes hiding his face in Harry's neck.

“Proper twat you are, first you love me and then you tell me to sod off.” Harry nibbles on Zayn's ear playfully. “Not nice.”

“Harreeeeeh,”

“What?” Harry drawls out in the same exaggerated way as Zayn.

“Stop doing that thing to my ear.”

Harry does it one more time before removing his lips and goes to kiss Zayn. “Say you love me,”

“I love you,”

“Again,”

“I love you Harry.”

“Once more.”

“I have a strong fondness that comes to the mere mention of your name or anything that reminds me of you.”

“Zayn.” Harry bites the raven neck. “You got me hard.”

“Way to ruin the fucking lovey dovey moment.”

“Let's go fuck.”

“How the hell did that just make you hard?” Zayn moans slightly when the place on his neck where Harry's bitten, is being kissed.

“Because you thought about it, and you meant it with your soul. Plus it sounded very poetic.”

“What?” Zayn laughs.

“You know, 's just a certain thing that turns me on. You won't understand, at least not today. Let's go fuck, yeah?”

“No, 'm tired. Unless you wanna do all the work?” Zayn moves his arse on top of Harry.

“Cause 'm horny, I will,” Harry keeps his hold on Zayn when he stands up, and heads to the bedroom. “But don't stop saying stuff like that.”

Zayn is thrown on the bed, and he covers himself with the duvets as he waits for Harry to rid himself of his clothes before coming to join.

“Take those awful pieces of articles that prohibits my eyes from viewing that wonderful body.” Harry demands.

No movements comes from the other, and Harry worries, naturally, because what if Zayn hit his head when he threw him. "Babe?"

A soft _Shut up_ is heard, and Harry just almost throws a tantrum.

“You did that on purpose!”

Zayn is a bastard, he just agreed so he would get a free ride back to bed without the needs of him using those limbs he was blessed with.

“Hazza,” Zayn whispers, lulling away to sleep again.

“If you expect me to have a boner all day at work because you couldn't even stay awake for my pleasure of hearing those beautiful moans, you have something else coming, no pun intended. Open your mouth.”

Zayn opens his eyes, “I fucking dare you to put your prick near my mouth, see how well that goes for you.”

Harry huffs, and leaves the room.

Before they leave for the day Louis and Harry had morning sex, loud sex that ruffle up Zayn and Liam just a tad whilst Niall eats his breakfast calmly. He's the one who has all of them wrapped up around his fingers, and they know it.

So when sunshine comes to Zayn before they need to leave, asking for a quicky he isn't denied.

“You're damn lucky, Horan.” Zayn mumbles after he's licked his lips clean from Niall's slick.

Niall smiles, coming off his euphoria high. “Luck of the Irish.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Odaxelagnia: Arousal from biting or being bitten.


	3. Remittuntur

“That's nice, do you like it?” Louis questions Liam a day after when they are strolling around in a small clothing store.

“Hm?”

“This,” Louis points at a shirt with skulls, and roses.

“Yeah.” Liam replies monotone.

“'S not for me, 's for Zayn.”

“Nice.”

Louis grabs Liam arm, “What's gotten into you?”

“Nothing.”

“Right, because you're not moping around with what you consider a scowl.” Louis says, “That by the way makes you look like an angry puppy.”

“'M not,”

“Yes, you are.”

“No.”

Louis puts a hand on his hip, in such sassy way. “You're mad at me, are you not?”

Liam stays silent, and picks up the same shirt Louis liked with Zayn size, studying the design to ignore the deathly starve given off by the omega.

“'M sorry for whatever I did.”

Liam eyes roam from the shirt to Louis face, his lip slightly part at the sight of the electric blue in his mate eyes.

“Sorry for just leaving you there yesterday, and for being a tease.” Louis bows his head, and quietly adds. “Sir.”

“No daddy?”

Louis shakes his head, “You don't deserve it, at least not right now...”

“You should feel fortunate that I haven't bent you over my knees.” 

Louis cheeks turn red, “Sorry.”

“You know,” Liam slides his arm around Louis waist. “I love you.”

“Yeah.”

“Do you want to buy Zayn that shirt?”

“I think he'll like it.”

They buy it because Liam is a sucker for his naughty omega and can never stay mad at him which sucks because Louis is well, him and he's a trouble maker.  
          
•••••••         
          
Harry shimmies into the kitchen, and tries to not make eye contact with Zayn who passes by to enter the living room where he throws himself stomach up on the Sofa.

“Blondie, c'mere!”

“Wait.” Said person hollers from the bathroom.

Zayn opens his arms when sunflower appears. “I want kisses.”

“I don't like you.” Niall hovers over the raven, smile on his pink lips. “Not one bit.”

“Because you love me, right?”

“Eh, I don't know maybe 'm only dating you for your looks.” Niall teases, straddling Zayn.

The raven tries to conjure up the chances that the blond would accept to ride him until his knot formed while he slowly says, “Didn't think you were shallow.”

A soft peck is felt on Zayn's lip, just one. “'M not.”

“Another.”

“Nope, that's enough for today.”

“What, why? Something wrong?” Zayn asks immediately worried about his omega.

“No, 'm bored, although kissing you s' alright, I want to do something today.”

“What do you have in mind?”

“I dunno,” Niall shrugs.

“Kisses?” Zayn tries again, lips puckered up. “This is productive after all.” 

“For now, but afterwards you will entertain me.”

“Fine.” 

“And feed me.”

“Yep.” Zayn seals the deal with his lips pressed against Niall's in a slow rhythm.  
             
•••••••              
                 
“Zayn Malik.” Multiple pokes to his cheek follow his name. “Zayn _fucking_ Malik wake up!”

“Quiet...” He hushes after all he doesn't need someone screaming to get him up, his alpha hearing is the best from his family side. “Niall, and I are napping.”

“Niall isn't here.”

Zayn opens his eyes to verify himself that the blue eyed isn't sleeping on his chest. “Where did he go?”

Louis sits on top of Zayn stomach, “He's in the kitchen making a sandwhich while going on about _‘How can a guy fall asleep on you without feeding you?’_ He's livid, and I can only assume 's about you.”

“I didn't mean to.” Zayn sits up, and moves Louis into a comfortable position on his lap where they're face to face.

“He'll get over it.”  Louis waves off, “Anyways, wassup?”

“I was sleeping.”

“ _Was_ ,”  Louis bends back slightly to reach a bag, and lifts it up. “Bought this, hope you like it.”

Zayn grabs the item inside the bag, and grins wide. “Sick!”

Niall comes in the living area with a cup of tea for his two loves, and places them on the make shift lamp stand, which is basically a wooden crate that Harry got no where else than the farmers market, tells them it was there when ever they wanted a drink, and sits on the ravens other side, eyeing the shirt. “Nice job on getting that for Z, Lou.”

“Thank you.” Zayn hugs Louis, slipping his olive hands in the inside of Louis joggers palming the plump flesh.

“Yep, better wear it.”

“Will do.”

Niall smiles at Louis with that kind of smile that reminds the Doncaster lad that the Irish one is shit crazy before slapping the back of Zayn neck. “For sleeping on me.”

Zayn cries out in pain, “Bloody hell.” 

Another hard slap. “And for not feeding me.” 

“He's still livid.” Louis laugh while his hands grip Zayn shirt to keep from falling back.

“Want a kiss?” Niall asks after he's done with his punishment.

This is why Louis admires the sunflower omega. 

“No.” Zayn responds but leans in anyways. “You have a rough hand.”

“Don't do it again.” Niall warns, kissing between words. “Always feed me when you say you will.”

“I won't, and will do.”

Niall completely ignores them when his favorite reality show comes back on and Louis proceeds to leave love bites on Zayn's neck.

•••••••

“Where the hell s' Harry?” Liam asks, couple of hours later after telling everyone dinner would be ready in twenty minutes.

“Probably in his room.” Louis answers, planting a kiss on Zayn's head.

“Has he been in there all day?”

“Think so.”

“Why?”

“He's mad at me for not being mad at him?” Zayn tell them as he nuzzles his omega's neck, who is being very cuddly.

“That doesn't make sense.” Liam frowns, nothing about them makes sense honestly, you'll see.

“Well, you know how you were mad at Lou, he wants me to be mad for the same reason but like he should be mad at me just not for that reason. Did you understand?”

“S-sure, shouldn't you talk to him?”

“I should.” Zayn agrees, “But 'm not mad at him, or anything.”

“But he s'.”

“Probably because you gave me head.” Niall tells them when commercials air.

“That makes sense but who can deny you blondie?”

Liam, and Louis nod their head in respective agreement. “Has a point there.”

“Does indeed.”

“I should talk to him then?” Zayn asks.

“Yeah.” Louis advises, and kisses Zayn's nose before throwing himself on Niall while Liam leaves to check on the food.

There's pheromones released from both omegas that make his alpha hindbrain say, _Do not proceed to do anything else without getting a knot in one of them._ but he goes against it because he knows that this is their love time. 

He heads to the room, and knocks.

“Yeah?”

“Am I allowed to come in?”

There isn't a response so Zayn invites himself, and it throws the raven off when he see's Harry's back faced to the door, his body hidden in the white duvets.

“Hey.” 

“Lay with me, babe?” Harry's voice is raspy, and it could be due to the lack of talking or because he was crying.

Zayn is quick to shuffle his way to the bed, he scoots close enough to where Harry has enough space but also to where he can just drape his limbs on the curly haired if he was given permission.

“You know you have the right to be mad at me.” Zayn whispers, eyes kept on the ceiling. “Every right.” 

“You should be mad at me.”

“There's no reason to be, my dear.” 

“You're not mad at me for going to Lou?”  Harry scrambles around in the duvets, and when Zayn looks over his eyes are meet with those of forest green through the small hole Harry created. 

The view is endearing, and if it wasn't crucial to fix the current situation Zayn would coo before grabbing Harry's Polaroid on the night stand to snap a picture. “Course not, he's our omega anyone else who isn't pack would be a different story.”

The dimpled alpha is being playful when he hides back inside his duvets. “You're okay?” 

“Yeah.”

“I thought you didn't wanna talk.”  Harry engulfs Zayn, finding pleasure in the other's warmth. 

“'S that why you opted to ignore me?” Zayn presses himself against the muscled chest.

“Sorry about that...”

“'S okay.”

“Did we even argue, s' this even considered an argument?” Harry grunts when Zayn moves himself on top.

“Um... Not really, this s' more like a misunderstanding.” Zayn explains then treads his fingers on Harry's jaw. “My heart swells at the jade of your eyes.”

“I hate those pretty words leaving your mouth.” Harry mumbles pathetically as he kisses Zayn.

“What? I didn't quite hear that.”

“I said, I love you.” 

“Right.” Zayn smirks, pleased. 

They both stop kissing when the door burst open, and madly blush like teenage girls who've been caught by their mum doing something naughty.

“Ehm, dinner is ready.” Liam announces, proceeding to leave as fast he came.

“Harry let me go,” Zayn struggles with the grip on his waist, he could normally take on Harry because they have similar strength but my god when Harry doesn't want to let go, he won't. “'M hungry.” 

“No, you owe me a day of kisses.” The green eyed hugs him closer.

“After dinner, I promise.”

“Okay.” Harry complies, and Zayn sprints out the room.

When Harry sits between Niall, and Zayn at the small round table there's a plate ready for him to eat.

“Yeah, thanks for waiting on me.” Harry says as he takes a forkful of the delicious food.

“So, s' everything good?” Louis ask, and makes a pained noise when Liam pinches his thigh in a warming. 

The entire pack literally thinks that they just had the biggest argument but Harry and Zayn are the calmest out of the group and that translates to their fights, at least most of the time.

“Yeah.” Harry assured, smiling.

“You're not mad at Zayn for what he did?” Liam timidly asks Harry who raises a brow at him. 

“Can you say no to adorable blond person?”

Liam blankly stares.

“Li,” Niall throws a wad of napkin at the Wolverhampton lad. “Bring me ice cream.”

“No.”

Niall eyes widen before batting his eyelashes. 

“Okay.” Liam sighs, and stands.

“You're the worst out of us lots.” Harry laughs, his point being proven when Liam comes back with a bowl of Niall favorite ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remittuntur: From Latin and means forgiven.


	4. Pulchritudinous

**The Beginning.** (Of Lou.)

“I don't believe it.” Harry grins from the living room he's in.

“Believe what?”

“In you.”

“But I'm here aren't I?”

“Or are you?”

“Love you, and everything.” Zayn quickly mumbles and makes a face that says I'm fed up with this shit. “But 'm taking you out of that Philosophy class.”

“No, besides that's not what I meant.” Harry flicks the raven's head. “I mean like... You know, I can't believe that I can do this.”

Harry then cups the brown eyed hands, and bows his head to plant kisses on the other's knuckle.

‘‘H,’’ Zayn breathes, ‘‘You're fucking ridiculous.’’

‘‘'M not.’’ Harry's top lip slightly lifts up in a cocky manner. ‘‘Just truly, madly, deeply in love with you.’’

‘‘Don't say that; we just started dating.’’ Zayn, who sits himself in between the gap of the brunet thighs, pushes playfully on Harry's shoulder.

‘‘A year ago!’’ Harry exclaims.

‘‘And you still can't believe we're dating.’’ Zayn deadpans. ‘‘See how ridiculous I sound?’’

‘‘Whatever.’’ 

‘‘Lou s' coming over in a bit.’’ Zayn says bashful as he wraps his arms around the other's neck.

‘‘Oh,’’ The brunet taps his fingers softly on the brown eyed back. ‘‘I'll stay in our room.’’

‘‘Um, you don't have too... I mean, he knows I live with someone.’’

‘‘Does he know we're dating?’’

‘‘Do those two friends of yours know we're dating?’’ Zayn retorts.

‘‘Touché.’’

•••••••

‘‘Hey,’’ Zayn greets at the front door. ‘‘come in.’’

Louis shuffles in juggling a bag, and his school books. ‘‘Just because 'm behind in class I accepted to study with you.’’

‘‘'M not bad at it.’’

‘‘No you're not but you're a distraction. Hope you enjoy Chinese.’’ The blue eyed holds up the bag of take out.

‘‘You shouldn't have.’’ Zayn takes Louis books, placing them on the coffee table where they will be studying. ‘‘Harry cooked dinner.’’

‘‘Forgot you had a roommate.’’

‘‘Well, I didn't forget you were coming over.’’ He grabs his backpack, and stars to retrieve necessary items. ‘‘So I had him cook enough for us three.’’

‘‘Great. Shall we study until then?’’

Zayn nods.

Forty minutes into pre-studying, or at least that's what they are calling it because all they did was fool around and not even open a book, Harry shouts from the kitchen table that the food was ready.

Zayn out of habit kissed the warm pink lips that belonged to a person with soft jade eyes. ‘‘Smells wonderful.’’

Harry hides his grin behind his hand hand as Louis walks in, ‘‘Sorry, Am I interrupting something?’’

‘‘Ah, um, n-no.’’ Zayn stutters realizing his mistake.

“Read what my apron says.” Harry points out.

“What? Why? Kiss the—Oh.”

“I'll let it slide the first time but don't make it a habit.’’ Harry says covering up for the Raven whilst taking said item off.

‘‘Mate,” Zayn claps his hands, ‘‘meet Harry, and Harry meet Louis.”

“Nice to finally know who Zayn s' accompanied by.” Louis shakes hand with Harry slightly laughing at the massive hand difference.

“Nice to meet you.” The brunet simply says then gestures to the seats around the kitchen table. “Please, sit.”

‘‘Very sophisticated.’’ Louis comments to Zayn when he looks at the food that is before them, it's an Italian cooked dinner.

Zayn agrees, and watches them as he passes out the dinnerware that is saved for special occasions because it's made out of glass and Harry is clumsy.

“Do you go to the same college as Zayn?”

For a moment the curvy omega stares as the brunet; studying his soft curls around the bandana, the piercing green eyes that are like no others, a jaw chiseled just enough before nodding. “Yeah.”

“Haven't seen you there,”

“'S a big school,”

“True.”

‘‘That and I also have classes that start late.’’

Harry pursed his lips, ‘‘Yeah, mine are in the morning.’’

‘‘Morning person?’’

“Yes, which sucks because he has a habit of making so much bloody noise.” Zayn pipes in, “Do I need to serve, or are you lots feeling like adults today?”

“'M ready to serve myself.” Louis says, holding his fork up. “Like I prepared mentally before hand.”

“Good, good. That's the spirit.” Harry boast, raising his fist in the air. “Because 's a lot.”

“'S just food.” Zayn laughs, and gathers the salad bowl in his hands.  “Not a war you're going into.”

Electric blue eyes widen when he's being served by the godlike alpha. He is suprised to say the least from the action. “You're no fun.”

“Boo!” Harry pouts. “You suck.”

“It seems like 'm the only adult present today.” Zayn sighs, serving the brunet as well.

“Why so much food?” Louis asks after digging into the main course, the salad didn't do any justice to his growling stomach.

“I didn't know if you were skinny or made out of extra loving. We don't discriminate but I just wanted to make sure there was enough food.”

“This s' delicious, and I might just have to take the left over.”

“My ravioli?” Harry cocks his head to the side. 

“'S because 's homemade.”  Zayn secretly tells the blue eyed beside him.

“You're rubbish at whispering.” Louis out right tells Zayn, and Harry snorts but quickly stuffs his face when he's given a warning look by his lover.

“I could be worse.”

“I don't know about that.” Louis teases, smiling.

“Hush.” Zayn grins back, meekly lowering his head.

“Look at you, being all shy. That's fucking adorable.”

Cheeks begin to turn a rosy pink, and Harry smirks. He is obviously pleased with the scene in front of him, he can't help but think that how he first started with Zayn.  
          
•••••••  
           
The raven turns the television off and pulls the duvet over his head.  When his almond eyes are adjusted to the darkness he is greeted with dark forest eyes.

“Kiss.”

Zayn complies his boyfriend, teasing slightly when he grazes his lips.

“Louis likes you.” Harry bluntly says after his limbs are twined with the olive skinned.

Zayn closes his eyes as he inhales deeply, “He's not into guys.”

“Psh, yeah, he's totally not into guys.”

“He's not.”

“Neither are we.”

Harry sarcasm is lethal today. Zayn is getting whiplash from how adorably cute he was to whatever this is.

“We're pan, hon.” Zayn states tiredly.

“So maybe Louis is the same.”

“Dunno... I mean he's an omega but...”

“Have an open mind—”

“—I always do with you babe.”

“Thanks, I appreciate it.” Harry nuzzles his nose on the sharp jawline of the brown eyed. “Have an open mind when I tell you this.”

“Get on with it.”

“Maybe you should try to date Louis?” Harry sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, and bites down.

“Hold the fuck on... Are we breaking up?” Zayn pushes himself away from the brunet.

“No, course not.” Harry pulls him back. “I meant like, I know you kinda like him, and he likes you.”

“I don't like him.”

“Z, I know you better than you know yourself. Don't deny it.”

“And?"

“I just think that you should invest on him.”

“What about us?” Zayn asks nervously.

“We will be fine.” Harry reassures.

“You're okay with it?”

“I suggested it, didn't I?” Harry runs his tongue over his lip.

“I'll lure him in but where does that leave you?” 

“After he accepts us, I will win him over the way I did to you.”

“This is crazy.” Zayn murmurs when he presses his lips to Harry's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pulchritudinous : (Adj.) Having great physical beauty and appeal, breathtakingly comely and attractive. 
> 
> \- _Louis uses this Word to describe the green eyed when he first saw him, and the same could be said from Harry but the both of them can use it to describe Zayn accurately._
> 
> [Basically this chapter was about how everything starts, most of it at least.]


	5. Elysian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating, pls still love me...

**ii. The beginning.** (of Lou.)

“Are you not coming with?” Louis asks Zayn nervously, clinging on the ravens arm.

“Sorry babe,” Zayn is a bit baffled at the gesture, but doesn't show it, “I've got to be somewhere.” 

“Please,”

“You'll be fine... I trust my dear Harold to take care of you.” The alpha assures, placing a kiss on top of Louis head. “Why are you acting strange?”

“'M not acting strange,” he gets defensive, and let's go of his grip on the other, “I just–”

“—Gotten use to me,” Zayn smirks, which in return causes Louis to roll his eyes. “there's my baby.” 

“Oh, sod off.”

“Sorry, I had to take a wee.” Harry causal says while coming beside them, and places his arm around the raven shoulder.

Zayn pulls Louis close to him, “Kiss me goodbye.” 

Being the person that he is, Louis throws his head back and chuckles. “You're gonna be late.”

It takes a lot of self restraint to not mount, and mark the omega in front of them when Louis releases pheromones that are intoxicating to alphas that haven't spent a rut with an omega in so long. 

“A man can try.” Zayn inhales a deep breath, trying to regain control of his wolf, “'M gonna go. I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” the omega bows his head, and the raven visibly cringes.

“Don't ever lower your head to me–” 

“—Or anyone else.” Harry adds, placing his hand under Louis chin, titling it up. The alpha smiles softly, “You're not lower than us.” 

“You're still a person to us.” Zayn finishes then proceeds to kiss Louis cheek, and repeats the action with Harry. 

“I dislike you two,” Louis bluntly states, “for making me feel this way.” 

“'S a good dislike, right?” Harry asks. 

•••••••

“Thanks for the ride.” Louis says to the lad who's maroon curls are slightly hidden by a silver beanie, said person looks up and smiles. 

“Where?”

“My house, I suppose?”

“You have nothing else to do?” Harry asks, weaving his car into on coming traffic.

Louis shakes his head, and tries to reach into his pocket for the phone that's buzzing. “I've finished my usual–” 

“—Shh,” Harry hushes suddenly, and roughly presses his palm against the small lips that belong to the person in the passenger seat. “Quiet.” 

Louis licks against the flesh when he fails to remove the alpha's large hand which causes a squeals to erupt. 

“Gross, and immature.” The jade eyed croaks, hand inching away from the unapologetic curvy omega. 

Louis rolls his eyes then mouths, _Sorry,_ to the guy Harry just cut off when he switched lanes.

“I know this song; 's a nice one.” A playful alpha croons before singing, “You've got colour in your cheeks.” 

“You're such a hipstir.” Louis informs, tapping his fingers against the dashboard along side the slow rhythmic beat of the instruments. 

“I can make _your_ hip stir.” 

“I will jump out of this moving vehicle.” The blue eyed omega places his hand on the handle, “Do not tempt me.” 

Harry laughs, and switches lanes once again. “Wanna know something?” 

Louis ushers him to go on with a nod. 

“Songs like these were made because of people like you...”

The sun is only distances away from disappearing till tomorrow, it's hues now soft purples and blues that melt into dark sky. The moon casts down it's luminous light along with the stunning stars that are obscured slightly by small clouds.

“Where are we going?” Louis asks. 

“Honest answer?”

“Preferably.”

Harry licks his lips, “I don't actually know where. I just literally picked a random road, and followed it.”

“Should I be concerned?” 

He shrugs, “Not at the moment.” 

And Louis doesn't or at least until he wasn't distracted by the scenery that changed from city to crops.

Harry hums; hums all the songs that come on the radio before plugging his iPhone up to which he sings, beautifully one might say, different genres from classic rock to folk, his taste in music is a variety. Louis catches himself surprised that Harold has some of the music he listens to. 

“Isn't this from that one taco bell commercial song?” 

“Essentially...” Harry makes a face, “With your left hand free, and your right hand out.” 

The omega laughs, and clutches his phone close to his chest before recording the alpha's attempt to dance whilst driving.

"Harold! Hands on two, and eleven!" Louis shrieks, nearly pissing himself when the other lets go of the wheel precisely at the moment a six wheeler truck is coming the opposite way of them. 

Harry does so but only after plucking the phone from Louis small fingers, and deletes the video. 

"Why?" The sassy lad pouts as he mourns his lost video. 

"I don't need to be black mailed." 

Louis huffs, grabs his phone, and places it back inside his pocket. "Not fair." 

"I've lost myself in long car rides." 

"I can't decipher if you mean that in a poetic way or if you're just saying it because we're lost." Louis can see the dent form in the alpha's cheek from the corner of his eye; There's a rush through his body that he cherishes when he knows that he's the cause of that grin. 

“You're to smart for yourself,”

“Not enough.”

“I wouldn't say that.”

“Eh,” The blue eyed shrugs, throws his head back, and sighs. “I want to feel nothing.”

“And why s' that?”

“I dunno...”

“I wouldn't like that, wanna know why?”

“Why?”

“Suppose you can't feel, how would anyone enjoy the simple things in life from a flower blooming to the sun rising... How would anyone be fully satisfied not being able to have sensations from things like so?” 

Louis turns to look at him as he continues, “You wouldn't be able to experience those butterflies in your stomach, or the way your heart flutters at the thought of the person you love.” 

Harry pauses, “Not being able to feel anything would make us less human than what we have become.” 

“When you put it like that...” 

“S' it not true?”

Louis shrugs, “Partially, I guess.”    

  •••••••      

“We're gonna get caught, do you not think” Louis laughs as he follows behind Harry. 

“I obviously don't, 's why 'm about to hop the fence.” He says then turns around with an innocent smile on his lips. “And so are you.” 

“The hell 'm not!”

“C'mon, you're such a omega.” He teases, and begins to climb up awkwardly. 

“I am a _omega_ , you idiot.” Louis looks up at the fence with the gaping holes and grins at a big black lettered sign. “Well, would you look at that Harold. No trespassing allowed.” 

“How many people do you think abide to that?”

“Good citizens.” Louis answers slowly because he's tired and wants to be in bed. “Like me. I am a good, civilized citizen.” 

Harry snorts, “Right because a good citizen sells weed.” 

"Hey! Fuck you man, I only sell where 's legalized.” 

“When, and where baby? Also if you haven't been notified by now 's not legalized here.” 

“It should be!“ He protests. “'S not like we're abusing or over dosing on it,” He rambles, moving his hands around to add more emphasis before pointing a finger to Harry. “but that's beside the point, I am a good citizen.”

“Says you.”

Harry tongue sticks out as he concentrates on not ripping his trousers; He likes them a lot, and also he doesn't want to embarrass himself in front of his future mate at least for today. 

Louis crosses his arms and watches the alpha for a bit only laughing when said person manages, somehow, to step on his hand. 

_Bless his soul._

Harry truly tries but his large limbs don't cooperate sometimes. 

“That fucking stings.” Harry whines, blowing air over the effected finger in hopes that it will stop the pain. 

“You know that wouldn't have happened if you just listened to me earlier.” 

“Whatever.” Harry rolls his eyes. 

“ _Whatever._ ” Louis mocks. 

Harry's at the top now, and has a foot on either side of the rather tall eleven foot fence to support himself, holding a hand out as if he could pull Louis up just by doing so. “Get up here.”

“No.” 

“You know, for a dealer, you're quite the puss.”

“I don't like the word dealer, Mister Styles, I prefer drug lord.” 

“Isn't that worst?”

“No, well I hope not.” he shrugs, “I thought it made me sound classy and sophisticated.” 

“Yeah, sure.” The alpha pulls up the long sleeves on his arms up to his elbows. “Get up here, please?” 

“No, thank you. I've grown very attached to the ground under my feet.”

They hear cop sirens in the distance, and that causes a non bashful smirk on Harry's face as the brunet omega hits the fence with his foot.

“The world is against me.” Louis groans while he tries to get a grip. “Of course I would be doing this in pitch darkness to escape the fucking cops.” 

“We wouldn't have to if you just listened.” Harry teasingly repeats the words Louis said to him prior to this situation.

The omega momentarily stops climbing to make a face that says go fuck yourself and directs it to the green eyed who in return laughs. 

“I'd imagine running away from the cops because they caught me, not for trespassing this sissy as fence.” 

“Oh, 's sissy?” Harry asks, teasing.

Louis nods.

“Then how come you didn't climb it when I asked?” 

“Because maybe 'm scared of heights.” 

Harry feels terrible, he didn't know that... 

“Wanker.” The omega mumbles as he sucks in harsh necessary breaths once his feet touch dirt on the other side. 

“C'mon, we have to go.” Harry rushes, running to god knows where. “Hurry up short legs!” 

“Suck my dick, you little shit!” Louis yells from a step behind him. 

“If only you would let me.” Harry says dreamily, taking the omega hand into his so he doesn't lose him.

“It would be you to pick a farmers fence to trespass.” He complained, spitting to get rid of the wheat that's gone into his mouth. “I can't see shit.” 

“Don't you wish you were taller,” 

“Right now, yes I do.”

Louis isn't that short. He's just not tall as, roughly close to, six foot Harry.

They run, and run before Louis has to squeak out, _“Please can we stop. I feel as if my lungs are on fire.”_

They do, and end up laying on the ground where the kind Harold was generous enough to spread his plaid button up out for the them.

“Exciting wasn't it?” 

“Very much.” Electric eyes agree. 

The sky is clear from any clouds unlike the city, the moon is in it seventh phase of it's cylce showing only three quarters. The stars shine more bright, and the whole view is very endearing. 

It makes Louis wish he had brought his camera to take some pictures for the memories not for the way Harry eyes gleam from the light produced by the moon. 

“This is honestly one of the most weirdest day of my life, and that says a lot coming from me.” Louis admits, “Weird in a good way, I should add.” 

Harry chuckles from beside the omega, arms propping his head. “Thanks.”

“Why did you want to do that?” 

“Because I wanted to show you that 'm bad ass.”

The omega carelessly laughs, laughs because in the few weeks he's known Harry nothing about him screams bad ass. The alpha is all peace and love with other stuff. “Why?” 

“Don't you want a bad ass boyfriend?” 

He shakes his head, “Why the hell would you think that?”

Why is just a repeating word when it comes to Harry so it seems. 

“You're a drug lord.” 

“That's a stereotype.” Louis huffs. 

“Right... Uh, why do you deal?” 

“How else am I suppose to pay for uni?”

“Working?”

“I'll be in student debt for the rest of my life like that.” Louis groans, laying down. 

“Yeah, but at least you won't be in jail?” 

“I'd probably prefer that than debt, if 'm being completely honest with you.” 

The alpha grins, “I intend to make you my omega so I don't approve of you being in jail when our puppies are here.” 

Louis sucks in a harsh breath that makes Harry stifle a laugh, normally it's Harry or Zayn who are flabbergasted for words not him. “ _Bloody hell,_ you can't say that to me!” 

“Of course I can, we think you'd be a cute mommy.” 

“ _We?_ ”

“Zayn and I of course.” Harry smiles cutesy.

“ _Zayn?_ ” The curvy brunet sits up quickly. “I, wh-what am I suppose to say?” 

Nothing,” The alpha sits up as well, holds his arms open and gestures for the omega, “c'mere, I've got to explain some things.” 

Louis cautiously obliges, his back now presses against the toned alpha. “'M not use to this...” 

“If you don't like this you can tell me,”

“I seriously dislike you,”

“Hardy har har,” 

“I enjoy this....”

“Good,” Harry smiles, “because you'll be getting a lot of it if you agree.”

“Agree to what?” Louis timidly places a hand on the arms that hold him.

“Well you seem to have fallen in love with my boyfriend, and–”

“—Hold on a second, boyfriend?” 

“Oh, right,” The emerald eyes nuzzles Louis neck, breathing in the faint scent of a beautiful raven. “we haven't told you this, but Zayn and I are a couple, have been for a year and some months.”

To say the least Louis is bewildered.

“I remember when you first came over, Zayn did everything as a interested alpha would over an omega. I was a bit of confused when I smelt him on you the moment you stepped inside, then I realized he scented you, basically laying some kind of claim. He didn't notice it because he was acting on his instincts but I realized it then and there.” Harry places a soft peck on Louis cheek, “I of course was in shock as well as in awe because we finally found an omega we both wanted to mate.”

“Wait, what?”

“Hold on, that same day I confronted Zayn about his feelings for you... He denied it at first but then I told him it was okay if he liked you. Which he does, he likes you a lot if you haven't got a clue.” The alpha chuckles before intertwining his fingers with the omegas, “I can tell that you like him a lot, but I can't tell if you like me?” 

“Harry of course I like you,” Louis immediately answers. 

“Like as in _I really want this lad and the other to fill me up with their pups?_ ”

Louis being the omega he is, smacks the back of Harry's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elysian (adj.) Beautiful, or creative; divinely inspired; peaceful, perfect. 
> 
> _Just like that summer night..._


	6. Mellifluous

_Part. I_

“Babe?” Niall whispers to his boyfriend, “Love?”

Louis replies a muffled, “Mmm..?”

“You al'right?” The bleached blond asks before reaching his hand up to feel the other's forehead because it's strange seeing the curvy bloke still in bed so late in the morning.

“Sleepy,”

Liam strolls in, and frowns at the sight. “Ah, that explains why Harry is making soup.”

“What?”

“He's sick,” Liam says, “I could tell he was getting ill but he didn't want to go to the doctor for, and I quote, _a sickness that is not there yet.”_

“Stubborn.”

“I know.” The alpha blatantly agrees.

“Ya know, I am very much still here,” Louis comments as he groans, then curls into a ball, “and fuck you Liam.”

“Zayn!” Liam yells, grasping the watch off the night stand. “Come, _literally_ , and knot Louis.”

Said omega coughs, “You would leave your sick, weak, pathetic boyfriend.”

“First of all, you are not pathetic. Secondly, Zayn is capable of taking care of you both while Harry, and I make the money we desperately need.”

Louis scoffs before grabbing Niall's hand to place a soft kiss on it, making him gasp.

“Yes daddy,” Zayn smirks, pleasantly surprised at Liam's strict out burst.

“Did you not hear him?!”

“Of course I did, why do you think I'm here?” Zayn leans on the door frame while he tries to fix his jogger strings, “Was gonna show him what pathetic looks like.”

“No one touches Louis, except me.” The fair skin one warns the raven alpha, glaring viciously as he slips into bed with said sick person. “I am serious, Z.”

“Yes, yes, I understand you possessive brat.”

Niall snorts, “That says a lot coming from you.”

“Does indeed.” Liam agrees as he sits on the bed to lace his work shoes on. “I will try to be back around noon to drop off some medication.”

“Can you get me my favorite Yorkshire t–”

“—Tea. Yes, I will. Anything else?”

“Maybe tell Zayn to sod off!” Niall whines to the Wolverhampton lad before turning to face the raven, “I wasn't playing around about what I said earlier.”

“This is between the two of y'all, I'd reckon it's time for me to leave.”

“Why do I feel like a piece of meat between two hungry wolves?” Louis pouts, “Idiots don't fight over me. The king has enough kindness to spread throughout the peasants.”

Liam raises a brow, “Peasants?”

Harry's loud laugh is heard before he appears beside Zayn, “Did no one else get that?”

Louis coughs into his hand.

“Seriously, no one?”

“Like I was saying...” The puppy faced alpha clears his throat, “I'll be back in a couple of hours.”

“Soup is on the stovetop,” Harry informs the king, “Eat it all. Okay?”

“Sure, whatever,”

“Blond pet,” The jade eyed coos, “make sure he eats the soup.”

“Yes sir.”

Harry comes to kiss the sick omega, “Get better baby.”

“What the hell, Niall?” Zayn says in utter disbelief, “Harold can kiss him but I can't even stare at him!”

“Chill it with the glare,” Louis snaps to the omega, who is deeply devoted to him.

Niall whimpers at the scowling, and cuddles further into his delicious boyfriend nevertheless.

“You're so rude this morning.”

“That a boy,” The kid alpha encourages the blond with a dimpled grin, “Keep horny Zayn off of Lou.”

“You've got to be fucking kidding me!” Zayn hits the jade eyed, “Everyone is against me, I swear.”

“Quit being such a baby,” Harry says while rubbing his injured arm. “I'll let you fuck me later.”

“You'll let me either way.”

“True.” Liam answers instead of Harry, and the curly haired one just shrugs. “Let's go, we're late.”

“Fine. I don't see what's wrong in skipping a day...”

Liam sighs, kisses his omegas along with the deeply tattooed olive alpha goodbye, and drags Harry out behind him as he exits. “Love you all with my entire–”

“—You should say knot, cause like you've got a big one.”

“Harold, will you fucking not.”

“Were you gonna do that one cutsie thing?”

“For fuck sake, just leave!” Zayn screams.

“Look who has their knickers in a twist.” Louis teases only after he hears the click of the door.

“I cannot this morning,” The raven rubs at his coarse beard, “I'm gonna shower.”

“Bye,” Niall waves off, “have fun.”

“He's heartless,” Louis whispers in awe of his sunshine, “Wait, what the hell?”

“It's because he's got you as his number one priority.” Zayn informs, quietly.

“What?”

“You know, take care of your nest... omega instincts?”

“Right.”

“He deserves a good fucking.”

“I mean,” Niall starts off while heading over to the drawers where they keep socks, “I always do, but like what's the reason for it?”

“Straight up gangster.” The brunet says while pressing a hand over his mouth, “My baby boy has grown up.”

“'Cause you're taking care of Lou,” Zayn responds. “being a good boyfriend.”

“Okay, and?”

“Damn, no fucks issued today,” Louis nods his head as he sneezes into a tissue like a proud momma. “relentless, fierce.”

“Gonna be so good to our pups.”

“Oh no,” The curvy omega drawls out, “He done pulled out the forbidden tiny human card.”

“Pardon me?” Said blondie with soft blue eyes. “Also, Lou, who the fuck are you speaking to?”

“Ignore me, it's the medicine.” Louis quickly lies.

“Pups, you're gonna be good to them.”

Niall blankly stares, pausing the search for his omega favorite socks.

“Fuck,” Louis snaps his fingers toward the other housewife, crawling over to the side where he was, “Zayn, you idiot! You broke him!”

“I-I didn't do anything!” Zayn defends then runs toward Niall, and grabs at porcelain hands. “Jaan?”

Niall's distressed call forces Louis into action as he pushes away the alpha, and comes to comfort his boyfriend, “Love, I'm here.”

The alpha tries to rub a comforting hand over the blond's back, and Louis emits a warning growl, “You're about to catch a right hook if you don't quit touching him!”

Zayn doesn't flinch at the comment, he's use to Louis attitude when it comes to Bambi.

“Listen,” Zayn begins in his alpha voice since he can't use the telepathic bond with Niall due to the fact that they're not bonded. “Relax, I was only teasing.”

The sunflower blond along with the dark coffee brunet visibly relax, both present their necks willingly which Zayn reciprocates by scenting.

“Pups aren't gonna happen anytime soon, it's for the future, hopefully.” The alpha comes to wrap his arms around both his loves and they nuzzle his neck, enjoying the ease his smokey aroma puts them in.

“Are we good?”

The omegas nod respectively.

Zayn kisses them each on top of their head, “I'm gonna shower, is that okay?”

“Yes, you fucking narcissist, it's not like we can't take care of each other!” Louis mouths, in which the Bradford lad responds by dramatically falling backwards onto the bed while holding onto his chest tightly as if he's been shot.

“You know, that stung.”

“Ouch,” Niall spoke, “even I felt that.”

The alpha tries to hold in a yawn as he leaves the room, he feels like he's been drained out of all his energy, and the day hasn't even begun. Zayn mourns the last bit of sanity he had, he knows they are going to be a handful today.

•••••••

“You gonna make me breakfast?” Niall bats his eyelashes to the hot brunet next to him.

“Now, why would I do that when I am very comfortable here, on the sofa?”

“Because you love me?”

“Damn right, sonny.”

“What?”

“I don't know... I saw it on a movie.” Louis stretches, and Niall winces when he hears a crack. “You know since I'm the sick one, I should be the one treated like royalty.”

“More than usual?”

Louis' hand comes to ruffle at his sandy hair while he goes into the kitchen to make his imbecile something to eat; since said person was banned from entering the area because he nearly burnt the flat down trying to make basic tea. 

“Eat up bambi,'” Louis snickers ten minutes later from the island, that by the way is the only good thing that the entire place has going for it.

“You made me cereal,”

“I made you breakfast,” Louis blew cold air over his cuppa being carefully to not steam his face, and sat comfortably in the stool, “Isn't that what you wanted in the first place?”

“You little twat.”

“I Know.” The brunet smirks over at the blond who has settled himself on the stool beside him.

Niall expected something fancy like chocolate pancakes or eggs with bacon from his boyfriend, who by the way always complies with that except today, and the only reason that he could conjure up is that Louis is sick. “I could've made myself breakfast,”

“Yeah, but who's fault s' it that he's banned from the kitchen area?”

“Mine.” Niall sighs as he takes a spoonful of his cereal, "Lucky charms, really?"

Louis laughs as he nods his head, “Thought you would enjoy them.”

“It's 'cause I'm Irish, innit.”

The more mature of the three, that being Zayn, comes over to the omegas with shorts riding low on his waist, and grabs the spoon out of soft pale fingers, “Yummy.”

Niall snatches the spoon back before baring teeth, Louis smacks Bambi upside the head and then proceeds to sneeze.

“Bless you baby,” Zayn says while handing over a tissue from the box that seems to follow the sick around.

Blondie whimpers, and the alpha gently rakes his fingers down the omega's back. “What's gotten into you lately, darling?”

Louis cautiously watches the interaction between the two over the edge of his cuppa.

“It's nothing.”

“Why would you out right lie to your alpha, like that?” Zayn asks, resting his head on the crook of Niall's shoulder. “Leaves a vile taste.”

“Well,”

“Stop provoking me,” Zayn nips on his neck warningly.

“What are you gonna do about it, pal?”

Louis audibly gasps, nearly chokes on his tea before rushing out the words, “Please, don't mind me almost coughing a lung out. Continue on.”

“Cannot wait for Liam to get here.” Zayn pecks Niall's lips before grabbing a handful of the submissive ass shamelessly. “Mine.”

“What the hell, why am I turned on by this?” Louis questions himself, feeling the slick between his legs. “This is like one of them Spanish novelas, or maybe that one book that Niall talked about–”

“—Fifty shades of grey.”

“Yeah, that shit.”

“You smell stunningly,” The raven moans, and blond boyfriend nods in agreement; basking in pheromones that are intoxicating. 

“C'mon,” Niall grabs Louis' cup, and takes it over to the sink.

“Oi, where the bloody hell do you think you're going with that?!” Louis screams as he reaches over the island to grab the kettle, and pour himself another cup.

“I'm gonna eat you out while Z watches.” Niall states.

Although this is an unspoken rule between all three alphas, they all respect it, which is that the alpha left in charge with the two omegas is to restrict himself from pleasure so that they can be clear minded in case of an emergency.

Zayn's jaw clenches, “Now you're just asking for it, baby.”

“All though I fancy this idea, I'd rather much like to keep my life today.” Louis hisses.

“Fine... I'll just do it here.” Niall places his hand on Louis thigh while leaving sloppy kisses to his throat.

“Do as you please,” The alpha starts walking to the main bedroom. “I'll be getting dressed.”

As soon as Zayn is out of sight Niall drops the act, and proceeds to shove back Louis his cup of tea.

“You tosser,” Louis hits him, “why did you do that?”

“Just follow along.”

Louis rolls his eyes, “You're not going to finish me off?”

“Do I have to?”

“Oh, I'm fucking sorry, is that to much of an inconvenience for you?”

“I mean...”

“The nerve on you today.”

“I'm only kidding Lou,” Niall chuckles lightly before propping himself on top of his lover's lap, pressing tender kisses over bronze skin.

“No, no.” Louis shakes his head, “You can piss off now.”

“But, I want you to fuck me.” Sunshine says with pleading eyes.

“Fuck you.”

“As you wish.”

“Do you know what? Just blow me,” Louis slides his hand inside Niall's black sweatpants and happily sighs when he palms warm flesh, “Never will get use to the fact that my Bambi doesn't like to wear knickers.”

“Hush, only y'all know about it.”

“I would sure hope,” Louis is quick to tease a finger over the wet rim, “let's keep it that way for the sake of us.”

Niall licks over the fresh mark he's created, “I want to ride you.”

“Manners?” 

“Please.” 

Louis leads them to the sofa he was previously reclining on; The blond straddles thighs before grinding down slowly.

“Feels amazing babe,” The brunet resumes where he left off, and adds a curved finger, “but I'd rather feel you.”

“No prepping Lou, I'm wet enough.” The fair-haired informs, “Just let me ride you, yeah?”

“Go on.” Louis nods, allowing Niall to reach into his shorts to stroke him.

The ethereal omega removes his black sweats while watching the other pull down the article of clothes that cover his exquisite bottom only enough to expose his hard cock; then works the slick from his finger over the tip of his shaft.

Niall positions his warmth over Louis before being guided down, and he inhales sharply. “Fuck,”

The brunet lets out a breathy moan when he feels his boyfriend clinch around him, “You can't just do that, I'll cum quickly.”

“Sorry,” Niall quietly laughs before wrapping his arms around Louis neck, and lazily thrust his hips into a rhythm. “Love you.”

The omega who's electric blue eyes could strike fear look deeply into soft azure iris and cannot believe the luck he has, that this wonderful person is one of the four he's fallen profoundly in love with. “I love you.”

When the sunny blond cracks a smile, the other follows suit, and presses their heads together. Kissing every so often, they savor the small gasps that erupt from parted lips, the sinful noise of skin hitting skin, the sweaty touch of love and desire.

They are in no rush to finish anytime soon so when Liam opens the door with a bag of medicine in hand to find Niall bouncing on top of Louis in a missionary position, slow steady pace while having his own pale cheek rest gently on bronze shoulder while said person whispers sweet, lustful words; it's no surprise the alpha almost pops a knot in his pants, his favorite porn fantasy is happening right before him on his own damn sofa when he's not there, _Fucking hell. My luck._

“Welcome home, honey.” Zayn snaps Liam's attention away from the scene. 

“Huh–oh, ah, hi.” Liam smiles sheepishly. “Where are you when this happens?” 

“I'm in our bedroom, where else? Now, if you don't mind me, I've got an omega to discipline.” 

Before the well built alpha can respond, Zayn has taken the blond over his shoulder and is having his sweet time to leave the room. “By the way babe, you got a little drool.”

Louis is left in a daze, and shakes it off quickly because he senses his daddy starring at him. “Hello,” 

Liam attempts to speak proper English but to the person in front of him, whose head is tilted to the side, it just sounds like gibberish. 

•••••••

Niall's front is pressed against the wall, Zayn has either arm beside the porcelain skin one, just like a predator would to a prey; with his wolf slowly being released the animalistic desire to make this omega his is strong. “Why are you trying to test me baby?” 

A whimper falls from pink lips.

The alpha removes his shaft from his restricting pants, letting it hit Niall's ass. “What is it that you think you're doing?” 

The submissive blindly reaches behind for the hard alpha cock with one hand, and with the other he begins to finger his hole wanting to be filled. Zayn lets out a low growl before grabbing both hands in one, "Stop, you're provoking my wolf.” 

“But I'm not doing anything.” Niall whispers innocently as he can while pulsating against the hardness enjoying the bit of stimulation. 

Zayn's leaves an imprint of his hand on a pale bottom which promotes a hushed moan, “Listen to me.”

Amber iris alter into gold, warm toned hands find their way around a fair neck before a hard cock is thrusted inside.

“Zayn,” Niall yelps in surprise, almost hitting the wall with his face but the alpha manages to grab him before any damage can be done and instead bends him over the edge of the bed, which Niall is grateful for.

“Love.” Niall is still very much sensitive from his recent session with Louis, it won't take long for him. 

Zayn's wolf presses a kiss on the crook of his lovers neck letting his elongated canines graze over the spot he would very much love to mark.

“Don't Z, wait a little longer.” Niall pants heavily, bringing his bottom lips between his teeth, “Please.” 

Zayn stops his fast thrusting to push Niall further up on the bed, and admires the clenching hole that holds some mixture of Louis' pre-cum and Niall's slick before placing his lips where his tongue can freely circle around the warmth; lapping needily with hunger of the sweetness that comes from the aroused submissive that he's been deprived from.

Niall whimpers at the overwhelming sensation, and releases his small load on the covers, “Fuck, fuck...” 

The alpha is content at the sudden tightness around his tongue, and before his jaan can ride off his ecstasy Zayn pulls him on top barely growling the word, “Move.”

“See your face,” Niall pleads, and when the raven accidentally touches his responsive cock while turning him around still attached to his alpha, he cums again. “'m sorry.” 

The raven ignores the unnecessary apology, and instead opts to push his hips up as an encouragement while small lips work their way on olive skin licking, sucking, pink blemishes. 

“Love you so much, alpha.” 

Zayn nuzzles the neck of Niall and feels the small vibration when said person speaks, “Your wolf's eyes are handsome.” 

Niall grasps Zayn's shoulders as he comes down against him, welcoming the pain that comes from stretching around the alpha's shaft, “Big as always.” 

Moans are captured between lips as the omega is being placed on his back, Zayn adores the view he gets but would prefer to have Niall a mess under him.

Zayn begins his assault to the core of his lover, fingers grasp hips as he firmly keeps him in place, he can't escape this time, and he won't. 

Niall glances into piercing golden iris before he's forced to look away, a rough hand captures his chin, “Don't." That word was ample for the blond to keep his gaze.

The wolf's eyes bore everything that couldn't be influenced into words, they are a reminder that the omega had been claimed. 

Azure iris transit into silver, the omega has come out to play and says so by making a curious whimper to which the alpha recognize as his mate and replies with a lick against the neck. 

Normally Niall and his wolf are in tune but something seduced him against his will, snapping the thin string that held balance between both. 

Howls of pleasure utter loudly, soft legs wrap around, pulling them closer. 

Acting on pure instinct the wolves continue to interact, they have meet once and were close to mating but Zayn, thankfully, managed to calm his wolf just before his canines could tear skin only because his wolf respected Zayn's opinion on wanting consent from Niall. 

This time, it's different. 

Niall escapes the ruthless pounding, crawls to where he can grip the headboard, if needed, and playfully looks back to the alpha as he arches his back, presenting the warmth that will belong to him, if he pleases; A faint moan excilerates the alpha to mount him.

The bed creaks from the amount of force being given ferociously to the submissive, who conceals his face into the comforting pillows that hold the scent of his nest, and inhales deeply when he senses the base of a knot forming. 

The raven brushes his lips against the back of Niall's neck, canines sinking into the curve as his knot expands to prevent any leakage. 

The wolves melt into one another, finally connecting in more than one way. The omega can't help but let out a pleased mewl as he cum along with his alpha. Zayn lays them on their sides as he licks close the mark, his mind is being swarmed with Niall's emotions. He's not only getting the blond but also the tinest amount of the sassy brunet coming through. He doesn't even try to figure how that's possible because as he tries to adjust his arm the omega moans when his knot hits a certain spot. Realization dawns on Zayn as he notices that he's no longer in his wolf state, and aims for the same angle. 

“Such a good boy,” Niall whimpers at the praise from his alpha, and Zayn relishes in the omega's pleasure.“Come for me babe.”

The silver eyed submissive does but it's dry and raw from orgasming many times in a short period, his ass on the other hand is filled to the brim with slick, and cum that won't stop anytime soon.

“Need my Jaan,” Zayn mumbles against warm skin.

“Fuck me in the ass,” Niall blurts out once he's returned to himself. 

“Actually in the process of knotting you.” 

“Funny,” Niall makes a face, “are we gonna ignore the fact that we just soul bonded, and that 'm no longer available to run away with Louis without you hunting me down?” Niall complains as if it was such a bothersome to get marked but Zayn knows _now_ that the blond is at complete bliss, “Also, if you hadn't felt it by now, you're rut s' here.” 

“Honestly, completely forgot–”

“You wouldn't have if you didn't smoke in the morning, and before taking a shower.” Niall tsks disapproving.

“—about it. Didn't help that Louis was sick, or that I was high.” Zayn add the last bit when he's pinched on his thigh. 

“Zayn Javadd Malik!” Liam shouts as he opens the door, “Sweet mother Mary, your scent is ridiculously strong, and mouth watering.” 

“Me?” The blond asks, and nothing about that angelic face matches the carnivorous position he's in.

“Y'all both do, it just reeks of sex,”

“Hello,” Louis, who decides that he won't be using his limbs while he's ill, reaches his hands up, “pick me up, 'm sick, and fragile.” 

The alpha obeys, “Anything else you want?” 

“Ice cream, candy, a knot–”

“I've got you on the knot,” Zayn flirts.

“Absolutely not,” Liam faces Niall, “How are you?”

“Besides the fact 'm attached to this beast, I'd say 'm splendid.”

“Liam put me down, I want that blond instead.” 

The puppy face lad shakes his head, “Z, you marked him.” 

“Yes I did,” The raven smiles his classic tongue behind teeth. 

“'M trying to be mad at you. So, please defer from using your charms.”

“Bambi, thank you for being courageous enough to risk your body so that we can continue our forbidden affair.” Louis sobs quietly. 

“What do you mean?” Niall plays the victim role in this situation. “'S not like I had a choice, but I love you so much, I'll do anything for you!” 

“Drama queens, and Jaan your wolf was begging to be marked.” 

The blond blushes, “No comment.”

“You're next Umrao,” Zayn licks his lips just at the thought of having his knot inside said curvy omega. “Yep, definitely next.”

“Our ruts are going to be triggered early because of this.” Liam says, “How in the bloody hell did I forget that your rut was coming in today? I didn't, that's right! That's why you're name isn't on the schedule for the next few days...”

Louis kisses Liam's cheek to settle down the over thinker, “'S okay, we wanted this Mr. Manager, remember?” 

“But we aren't prepared,”

“We're stable enough, plus we get paid today, Niall and I will just have to go to the doctors by the end of this.”

“Look at you,” Liam beams, “reassuring your alpha.” 

“'M amazing, I know.”

“I will speak on the behalf of omegas when I say that we feel very fortunate enough to have some affordable types of contraception available to all.” Niall laughs and it's full of relief.

“Amen,” Louis claps, “By the way how long will that last?”

“I don't know, I say about half an hour?” Zayn answers.

“Your kidding, right?” The platinum blond jokes half-witted and when he's not answered, cries. “Damn it Zayn, 'm starving.” 

“You want pizza, Bambi?” Louis asks. 

“Yes, please.” 

“Got it.” Liam pulls out his phone.

“Not to come off as rude or anything but aren't you a little late for work?” The raven throws a thin blanket over the two because he's cold. 

“Leyumm called in about two hours ago.” Umrao yawns before cuddling up against the alpha. “Harold s' fixing the small details and what not. He said he'll be here after his shift ends.”

“Quick question, if I may?” Zayn asks.

“You can't just fuck me, and not spoon me afterwards.” Niall pouts, “I feel used.”

“Fucking hold him, or I will personally rip your knot off Zayn.”

“Okay,” The raven wraps his arms around his Jaan, “may I ask now?”

“What do you wanna know?” Blondie grins, smug.

“I marked Niall, but somehow got bits of Louis as well?”

“Oh, that? Yeah, we soul bonded ages ago.” Niall casually says between mischievous nips on Zayn's arm.

“You say that like we're an old grey-haired couple, sunflower.” 

“Are we not?”

Louis pursues his lips as he nods, agreeing.

“How, and when did this happen?” Zayn continues his questions. 

“Er, I think we went to christen the shower, only after I spilled my wine on him.” Niall confesses. 

“You told me that it was an accident!”

“Sure, _accident_.” Niall hides his smirk behind the blanket, “Omegas can't claim each other, that's a basic fact, but it still didn't stop me from trying.” 

“The pizza will be here in fifteen. Explain better, please.” Liam kindly demands, curious as hell.

“Soul bonding can happen between anyone who's love 's deep enough,” Louis gets bashful, “It just happened to be that when we made love that time, it proved that it was more than just sharing alphas, it was about it being honest to one another about our feelings, being real, and yeah.”

“At first when we became friends I consulted my wolf, like I told him that maybe I was falling in love with another omega, he didn't care obviously, but once like Louis and I started to actually date my wolf became rather fond of him as well. So, whenever that happened it was the first time they meet, like they kinda scoped each other out as Louis was giving me head–”

“A very good one at that.” 

“—Great head,” Niall exclaims, “My wolf was confused but excited at the same time that we had finally meet someone we could proudly call a soulmate and actually tried to leave some type of claim on you because of it.” 

“The sap did on my ring finger.” Louis holds it out for Liam to see, “I did the same, but mine was on his hip cause I was sucking him off.” 

Zayn pulls the blanket off of Niall, and confirms. “I always thought that it was a beauty mark.”

“I don't know if it was a coincidence or not that we bit into each other at the same time.” Niall says, ignoring Zayn.

“Probably, because I felt the need to. Like I was going to make you mine any way possible, either that be by a bite or to cum all over you so you'd be drenched in my personal royal perfume.”

“That shouldn't have sounded as romantic as it just did to me.” Niall's concerned about his logic in this relationship. “But, our wolves are very glad to have someone else just the same to love.” 

“Liam are you crying?” Zayn asks, when he sees' glistening cheeks.

“Yes... It's just that I worry about our nest, considering that Niall is having a regular conversation while being knotted, and you're being so chill about your rut.” 

“Leyumm, I might be a little high.” Zayn blows a kiss. 

“A little? Load of bullshit.” Louis calls out, nonchalantly. 

“I want a load in you.” The raven says. 

“Oh my god, that has got to be the most horrid pick up line used on me.”

“But did it work?” 

“Yeah.” Louis says ashamed of himself.

“'S okay amor, it happens to the best of us.” Niall sympathetically informs. 

Liam comforts the omega, “Zayn is so brutal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mellifluous (adj.) A sound that is sweet and smooth, pleasing to hear. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Niall's moans to Zayn._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
> •••••
> 
> Think about the wolves being like spirit animals if it helps make sense but I hope someone gets the puns, pls. Also thanks for all the comments, (I reply as soon as I can) reading, and leaving kudos. I appreciate it! I adore you all, honest!!


End file.
